


By Invitation Only

by elladansgirl



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/pseuds/elladansgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing his loneliness, the twins come up with a plan for their dear friend, Melpomaen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Invitation Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelstar3999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelstar3999/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Tolkien owns them and I merely play with them.   
> Tittle: By Invitation Only  
> Author: Jade  
> Email: elladansgirl@gmail.com  
> Warning: Slash, Sex, M/M  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairing: Elrond/Melpomaen  
> Type: FCS  
> Feedback: Yes, please  
> Summary: Seeing his loneliness, the twins come up with a plan for their dear friend, Melpomaen
> 
> Request had been: 
> 
> Rating up to = NC-17  
> Requested pairing = Melpomaen/Elrond  
> Story elements = sub-Mel (not pushover), some plot  
> Do NOT include = death, rape, sad-ending

“I know that look,” Glorfindel whispered into Elladan’s ear. “What is it you are planning this time?” 

Elladan smiled but didn’t turn his head to look at the older elf. His attention was still on an elf that had been a friend for quite some.

“Leave it be,” Glorfindel comment as he noticed where Elladan’s attention was. “He does not need you, or your twin, to meddle.” 

This time, Elladan did turn to look at Glorfindel, raising his eyebrow slightly. He had not failed to notice that the older elf was not bothered by the look Elladan was giving him. 

“Who is meddling?” Elladan questioned. “I was merely observing,” he added “and how rude is it for you to bring my twin into this when he is not even here.” 

Glorfindel’s laughed echoed across the room and it took him a minute to calm himself before he could even give a reply 

“I have known you both since you were born,” he pointed out “and when one plans something the other is always involved.” 

Elladan did not reply to that, how could he when he knew that Glorfindel was right? The minute Elladan mentioned what he was thinking to his twin, Elrohir would do whatever he could to help. 

He looked up from where he was sitting as his friend, Melpomaen stood up and excused himself. Elladan was sure that the look he’d seen earlier in the other elf’s eyes had been loneliness. 

“And just who do you think we should match him with?” Elrohir asked his twin. He’d listened to Elladan’s plan since arriving in his twin’s room. 

“That is where your help is needed,” Elladan replied. He offered his twin a drink then took one for himself before sitting across from him. “I thought perhaps you could watch others to see if there may be anyone who seems interested in him.” 

“Have you thought to just ask someone?” Elrohir questioned 

“Of course I have,” Elladan shot him a look. “If we do that it will get back to Melpomaen and I do not wish for him to find out, not yet anyway.” 

“Because you do not think he will approve?” Elrohir asked his older brother, arching an eyebrow slightly 

“Because he will tell us that he doesn’t need to be with anyone, even though I can clearly see how lonely he is.” Elladan replied. 

Elrohir nodded in agreement then both twins sat back and formed a plan, one that, if it worked, would mean their friend could stop being alone. 

~ * ~ * ~ 

“I have to admit, they are persistent,” Melpomaen comment. He’d been approached by one or both of the twins a few times in the last few days. Always asking what his interested were or his favourite foods. For the moment, he was enjoying the book he was reading and had not looked up, though he knew Elrond was close by and would have heard him. 

“They always have been,” Elrond chuckled. Melpomaen had told him about some of the questions his sons had been asking him. “Though they mean well.” 

Melpomaen looked up from his book briefly and winked at the Lord of Imladris. He chuckled as Elrond rolled his eyes. 

“Do not be late tonight.” Elrond said casually 

“I never have been before,” The younger elf replied as he turned his attention back to his book. He didn’t need to look up to know that Elrond has already left. 

After a short while, Melpomaen closed his book and left the garden area. He grinned to himself as he caught sight of the twins, both watching as he walked passed. He gave them a friendly smile but continued walking as he made his way back to the manor. He had plans of his own that evening that he wanted to get ready for. 

It was while he was getting ready that he heard the knock at the door. He was not expecting anyone but it was not the first time that someone had come to him for something, especially if Erestor or Lindir could not be found 

“Elladan?” He arched an eyebrow as he saw that his visitor was the oldest of the twins. “Is something wrong?” 

“Everything is fine,” Elladan assured him “I come with an invitation,” he smiled “to a private dinner tomorrow evening.” 

“A private dinner?” Melpomaen arched an eyebrow slightly. He had figured the twins were planning something and this only made him even more curious. 

“Tomorrow evening,” The oldest of the twins replied. “Everything will be set up in the gardens,” he added. He gave a light laugh at the look his friend was giving him. “Just be there,” he said before he walked away, adding “it will be a night you will never forget.” 

Melpomaen looked at the invitation that he had been given. The invite didn’t give much more information either, other than what time he was expected to arrive. He did not fail to notice that the place was set for the far north side of the gardens, which was the more secluded area. 

Deciding not to worry about it for the moment, Melpomaen set the invite aside and continued to get ready for his evening. He wondered what Elrond would have to say about the invitation. He would have to ask him later…much later of course for he would have other things on his mind for the rest of the evening, perhaps even the night if he was lucky. 

“I am glad to see you are not late,” Elrond comment as Melpomaen had entered the room. The Lord of Imladris came up behind the younger elf, nuzzling his neck as he slid both arms around him. He smiled against Melpomaen’s neck when he felt the other elf lean back against him. Kissing his way along his lover’s neck, Elrond teasingly nipped along his pointed ear, chucking as Melpomaen hissed his name. 

“Don’t move,” Elrond lightly growled into his ear. He felt the other elf shiver against him but smiled when Melpomaen had remained still; even as Elrond had reached down to unlace his leggings. He could hear the heavy breathing of the other elf and it was quickly increasing his own desire. 

Melpomaen was sure his legs would give out from under him, especially when his Lord’s hand gently wrapped around his hard flesh. His first instinct was to arch into the touch. He somehow managed to keep still as he had been told and instead, moaned deeply with pleasure as the strong grip continued to move the length of his hard flesh. 

“I am impressed,” Elrond told him. He could feel how his lover was fighting to hold still. He had expected him to give in by now. He continued to stroke along Melpomaen’s full length as he guided them towards the bed. 

Melpomaen could feel his lover’s arousal pressing against him, even more when they had moved to the bed and Elrond pressed against him. He gripped the sheets tightly between his fingers as his clothes were pulled free from him. 

“Watch me,” Elrond said, moving back and kneeling on the bed. He kept his eyes locked with Melpomaen’s as he slowly undressed himself, exposing every inch of his body. He smiled as he watched his lover licking his lips. Knowing that he had the other elf’s full attention, Elrond slid his hand down over his own chest. He saw the way his lover shivered as his eyes followed Elrond’s hand, watching as it moved even lower 

Both elves moaned, one from the sight of having his lover touching himself, the other from feeling his own touch against his hard flesh. 

“Elrond,” Melpomaen moaned almost desperately. The Lord of Imladris knew exactly how to please him most, even without touching him. The sight of his lover’s hand moving over his arousal was quickly pushing Melpomaen to his limits. 

The desire and need could be seen clearly in Elrond’s eyes and Melpomaen knew his lover would not make him wait much longer. They both want this too much too ever wait too long, no matter how much Elrond enjoyed teasing him. 

When he was rolled over and pulled on top of his lover, Melpomaen moaned as he could feel both their arousal pressing against each other. He waited, breathing deeply until his Lord gave him permission to move. It had not taken long. 

Knowing exactly what would please them both, Melpomaen placed himself, running his hands over Elrond’s chest and shoulder as he slowly brought himself down on him. Both of them growing with pleasure as he was filled. The feel of Elrond’s hands on his hips turned him on even more and Melpomaen rode his lover hard and fast. 

Watching Elrond as he rode him, Melpomaen was sure he would not last too much longer. The pleasure was increasing with almost each breath her took and seeing the way Elrond writhed beneath him only brought him that much closer to his end. 

“Come now,” Elrond hissed, gripping his lover’s hard flesh and stroking him in a rhythm timed perfectly with Melpomaen’s movements. He watched as the elf’s head dropped back and hearing his name cried out in pleasure took Elrond over the edge as well. 

As Melpomaen collapsed against him, Elrond slid both arms up around him and turned them both onto their sides. Running one hand through his lover’s hair, they both rested against each other until their breathing had returned to normal. 

It was sometime later, and well into the night, when Melpomaen mentioned the invite that had been given to him by Elladan. He lifted his head to look at Elrond when he heard him chuckle lightly 

“It would seem that my sons have plans for you then,” Elrond smiled at him “ and knowing them, they went to great lengths to arrange everything,” he continued “you should go.” 

Melpomaen arched an eyebrow, a move that made Elrond laugh. He lifted his head and kissed the younger elf before he continued speaking. 

“ I know you well enough to know you are curious,” Elrond said “ if you do not go, you will always wonder. I also know you would not want to disappoint either of my sons by not going.” 

He was right of course, Melpomaen would hate to let the twins down, even if he felt it might be somewhat of a bad idea. He knew his curiosity would also get the best of him and in the end, he would go. 

“I know my sons,” Elrond told him, smiling. “ You will enjoy your evening, they will have made sure of it.” 

There was something about the way Elrond had added the last part that made Melpomaen wonder if the older elf knew what his sons were up to, or at least had an idea. If he did, Elrond would never admit to it. It was not something he planned to worry about for now. He had the rest of the night to enjoy with the elf he was with.

~ * ~ * ~ 

It was almost time to make his way to the gardens and Melpomaen was debating whether to change into a different outfit. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous but the knowing smiles the twins had been giving him all day had not helped. He’d seen Elrond once after lunch and the elf lord had grinned and told him to have fun. 

“Just dinner,” he told himself “ and most likely some good company” he added. He wasn’t looking for anything more than friendship with anyone. There was only one elf he was interested in and that elf already knew this, even if his twin sons did not. Shaking his head to clear his though, Melpomaen left his rooms and made his way to where to the gardens. 

“You?” He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Elrond waiting for him. The elf lord was sitting on a blanket that had been set out for them and sipping a glass of wine slowly. “ You knew?” 

“Not at first,” Elrond replied, offering Melpomaen a glass filled with wine. “Not until I was given the same invitation.” 

Sipping slowly from the glass, Melpomaen sat down on the blanket, facing Elrond. He couldn’t help but laugh lightly as he shook his head 

“ When did you get the invite?” he asked after a short while. 

“Not long before you arrived last night,” Elrond admitted. “Though I was not sure who had slid it under my door, not until you told me about yours.” 

“ If Elladan was the one who delivered mine then…” Melpomaen stared to say 

“Then Elrohir had brought mine” Elrond continued “One is hardly ever involved without the other.” 

Melpomaen nodded in agreement as he sipped from his glass once more. He glanced over to the basket that had been placed within reach and leaned over to see what was inside, arching an eyebrow again. 

“It would seem, my Lord,” he began “ that your sons had more than just dinner planned for us.” he added 

Elrond had not thought to look into the basket as he had waited for Melpomaen to arrive. Now though, he was curious and gave his lover a questioning look. 

“Strawberries and cream seems to be our evening meal,” Melpomaen told him “ and there is this,” he added, pulling out what was clearly a blindfold. 

Before Melpomaen could say more, Elrond leaned over and kissed him deeply. He took the blindfold from him and once the kiss ended, he glanced down at the black material he held in his hands. 

“Would you prefer I wear it now or later?” Melpomaen asked, smiling when Elrond lifted his head to look at him. 

“This time, my obedient one,” Elrond grinned “ it will not be you who wears this,” Elrond replied “ It will be me,” he added 

“You?” He asked his lover, trying not to sound too hopeful. 

“Yes,” Elrond nodded, pulling Melpomaen closer and licking along the edge of his ear. “This time, I want you in control. Show me what you can do.” he hissed seductively. 

When he lifted his head to look into Melpomaen’s eyes, Elrond saw two things. Desire and excitement. He knew then that this was a moment that his lover had been waiting for… 

The last thing Elrond say was the not so innocent smile his lover game him before the blindfold covered his eyes. Elrond did the only thing he could do at that moment…

He moaned…

 

The End!


End file.
